


245 : 10 : Five books in Death's library / |c by somnolentblue.

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fannish-library-fest, Gen, Libraries, catalogue fic, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Books have an afterlife, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	245 : 10 : Five books in Death's library / |c by somnolentblue.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 6.17. I think this might be one of the most ridiculous things I have ever written, but it was definitely fun to construct (and if you can't do it for [](http://fannish-library-fest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fannish_library_fest**](http://fannish-library-fest.dreamwidth.org/) , when can you?). If you're not familiar with the MARC format, just ignore all the numbers on the left.  
> Many, many thanks to [](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cantarina**](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/) for her help and [](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading. Any remaining errors, in detail or in MARC, are my own. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

100 : 1# : Brady, Tyson, |d1984-2010.  
245 : 10 : Letter, 2005 October 31, |b Brady to Sam Winchester.  
300 : ## : 1 p. : |b bar napkin ; |c 10 x 10 cm.  
520 : ## : Letter of warning from Tyson Brady, who was possessed by Ippokomos, to Sam Winchester about demonic plans for Winchester and his fiancee, Jessica Moore.  
500 : ## : Hand is almost illegible, exacerbated by water causing the ink to run.  
500 : ## : Destroyed by Ippokomos when he re-exerted control over Brady. Ippokomos wrote a mocking note prior to destruction.  
655 : #7 : Demon. |2 destr  
600 : 1α : Moore, Jessica, |c student, |d 1984-2005.  
600 : 1α : Winchester, Sam, |c hunter, |d 1983-2007, 2007-2010, 2010-2010, 2010-  
651 : #0 : Palo Alto (Calif.)  
700 : 0# : Ippokomos, |c demon, |c servant to the Horsemen, |e additional author.

100 : 1# : Tolkien, J. R. R. |q (John Ronal Reuel), |d 1892-1973.  
245 : 14 : The hobbit, or, There and back again / |c by J.R.R. Tolkien ; illustrated by Alan Lee.  
260 : ## : Boston :|b Houghton Mifflin Co., |c c1997.  
300 : ## : 288 p. : |b ill. (some col.) ; |c 26 cm.  
520 : ## : Bilbo Baggins, a respectable, well-to-do hobbit, lives comfortably in his hobbit-hole until the day the wandering wizard Gandalf chooses him to take part in an adventure from which he may never return.  
590 : ## : "Jessica Lee Moore, Fantasy in Eng Lit, Fall 03"--inside front cover.  
590 : ## : Marginalia in two hands in green, blue, and black ink. Majority in single hand (green and black).  
700 : 1# : Lee, Alan, |3 ill.  
700 : 1# : Moore, Jessica, |c student, |d 1984-2005, |e former owner, |e final owner, |3 annotator.  
700 : 1# : Winchester, Sam, |c hunter, |d 1983-2007, 2007-2010, 2010-2010, 2010-, |e annotator.

100 : 1# : Seuss, |c Dr.  
245 : 14 : The cat in the hat / |c by Dr. Seuss.  
260 : ## : New York : |b Random House, Inc., |c1957.  
300 : ## : 61 p : |b ill. (col) ; |c24 cm.  
520 : ## : Two children sitting at home on a rainy day are visited by the Cat in the Hat who shows them some tricks and games.  
590 : ## : "Dear Jo, I hope you love this book as much as my sons. Happy birthday, John."--t.p.  
590 : ## : Book has been covered with illegible markings, primarily crayon, some black ink.  
590 : ## : Book destroyed when residence of owner burned down due to demonic activity.  
655 : #7 : Fire. |2 destr  
700 : 1# : Harvelle, Joanna Beth, |c hunter, |d 1983-2010, |e former owner, |e final owner, |e dedicatee, |e annotator, |e reader  
700 : 1# : Harvelle, Ellen, |c business owner, |d 1968-2009, |e reader.  
700 : 1# : Winchester, John, |c soldier, |d1954-2006, |e dedicator, |e reader.

100 : 1# : Harvelle, Joanna Beth, |d 1983-2012.  
245 : 10 : Wedding album.  
260 : ## : |c 2008.  
300 : ## : 1 album ; |c 19 x 6 x 17 cm.  
520 : ## : Wedding album of Robert Singer and Ellen Harvelle. Primarily photographs of a civic ceremony held at the Roadhouse.  
500 : ## : "With Love, Jo"-- inside front cover in black ink.  
500 : ## : Destroyed when timeline collapsed.  
655 : #7 : Reality. |2 destr  
600 : 1α : Singer, Robert, |c hunter, |d 1950-2010, 2010-2012.  
600 : 1α : Harvelle, Ellen, |c business owner, |d1968-2012.  
651 : #7: Roadhouse. |2 hunt  
700 : 1# : Winchester, Dean, |c hunter, |d 1979-2008, 2008-2010, 2010-2012, |e photographer.  
700 : 1# : Winchester, Sam, |c hunter, |d 1983-2007, 2007-2010, 2010-2010, 2010-2012, |e photographer.  
700 : 1# : Singer, Robert, |c hunter, |d 1950-2010, 2010-2012, |e former owner, |e final owner.  
700 : 1# : Harvelle, Ellen, |c business owner, |d1968-2012, |e former owner, |e final owner.

 

100 : 1# : Winchester, John, |d 1954-2006.  
245 : 10 : [Notebook]  
260 : ## : |c 1984.  
300 : ## : 1 vol. : |b ill. (col) ; |c 16 x 21 cm.  
500 : ## : Title supplied by cataloger.  
520 : ## : Notes of John Winchester as Winchester learned to hunt and combat supernatural beings. Includes speculation informed by his contact with Missouri Mosley, reflections on his children, and investigation into the death of his wife, Mary Campbell-Winchester. Also includes notes on ghosts.  
500 : ## : Journal destroyed due to water damage. Winchester extracted salvageable pages (approx. 1/2) before burning the notebook; the saved pages were transferred into a new notebook which has not yet been accessioned.  
500 : ## : Includes manuscript pages of documents not yet accessioned.  
500 : ## : Includes manuscript copies of documents not yet accessioned.  
655 : #7 : Water |x Fire. |2 destr  
600 : 1α : Campbell Winchester, Mary, |c hunter, |d 1954-1983.  
600 : 1α : Winchester, Dean, |c hunter, |d 1979-2008, 2008-2010, 2010-  
600 : 1α : Winchester, Sam, |c hunter, |d 1983-2007, 2007-2010, 2010-2010, 2010-  
650 : #μ : Souls |x Remnants |x Ghosts.  
650 : #μ : Souls |x Afterlife |x Demons.  
650 : #0 : Child care.  
650 : #μ : Angels |x Hosts |x Children.  
650 : #μ : Psychics |x Grieving.  
650 : #μ : Supernatural |x Hunting |x Education.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 : 0# : [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/profile)[**somnolentblue**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/).  
>  245 : 10 : Five books in Death's library / |c by somnolentblue.  
> 260 : ## : |b [](http://fannish-library-fest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fannish_library_fest**](http://fannish-library-fest.dreamwidth.org/) , |c 2011.  
> 300 : ## : 5 catalogue entries.  
> 520 : ## : Books have an afterlife, too.  
> 500 : ## : "Supernatural does not belong to me, and I make no profit from my doodles"--header.  
> 500 : ## : "Feedback is loved, and concrit is welcomed"--header.  
> 600 : 1α : Brady, Tyson, |c demonic host, |d1984-2010.  
> 600 : 1α : Moore, Jessica, |c student, |d 1984-2005.  
> 600 : 1α : Harvelle, Ellen, |c business owner, |d 1968-2012.  
> 600 : 1α : Harvelle, Joanna Beth, |c hunter |d 1983-2012.  
> 600 : 1α : Singer, Robert, |c hunter, |d 1950-2010, 2010-2012.  
> 600 : 1α : Winchester, Dean, |c hunter, |d 1979-2008, 2008-2010, 2010-  
> 600 : 1α : Winchester, John, |c soldier, |d1954-2006.  
> 600 : 1α : Winchester, Sam, |c hunter, |d 1983-2007, 2007-2010, 2010-2010, 2010-


End file.
